Ella
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Ella era su mundo, ella era todo para él... sin embargo, ella no sentía lo mismo. Angst ¿Auruo x Petra? Drabble


**Oh sí, yo otra vez! (?) me apeteció hacer uno Auruo x Petra porque... simplemente se me partió el corazón la expresión de Auruo cuando mataron a Petra... él estaba enamorado de ella, lo sé! DD: bien, creí que me saldría mejor y un poco más largo, pero me salió esta cosa llamada drabble, corto y casi sin sentido (?)**

**Me inspiré escuchando esta melodía, está hermosa! escuchadla mientras leeis el drabble (?) Aquí el enlace: www. youtube watch? v= h2MPBdBNU9A (juntad los espacios y agregad el punto com después del youtube y una barra como esta / (?))**

**Esto va dedicado a mi pequeña y amada disícupla: Kirk! (Miche(?)) mi pequeña Kirk! haces que saque mi alma de padre y te quiera cada vez más y me sienta más orgullosa de ti! :'D (?) Espero que no te disguste D:**

**Hm, bien, que decir... drama un poco forzado (nunca se me dio bien ese género) y escritura de nivel un poco dudoso (?)**

**_Disclaimer: _Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama... aunque era obvio que no era mío xDD  
**

**Read!**

* * *

**Ella**

—Petra, ho…

—¡Heichou! —gritaba Petra llena de emoción, ignorando a Auruo, pasando de largo corriendo y llegando hasta su superior, al que miraba con ferviente emoción y mal disimulado amor. Auruo sintió como si miles de cuchillas se clavaran por todo su cuerpo, en concreto… en su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

Pero él no podía hacer nada, él no lo amaba. Solo tenía ojos para él… ojos para Rivaille. Tenía que callarlo, ser rechazada y que nunca le volviera a mirar como antes era demasiado triste, no podría soportarlo… apenas podía hacerlo cuando veía como miraba al sargento.

Ella estaba demasiado distante, estaba demasiado lejos para que fuera suya. Él era como un niño y ella como el globo que nunca logró tener y el que siempre quiso.

—¡Petra! ¡Reagrupémonos! —gritaba Auruo al ver como el titán femenino se dirigía a toda prisa en dirección a ella—. ¡Petra!

Él solo quería que ella le mirara, que supiera que existía, que podía amar a otra persona que no fuera el sargento… que había alguien que sí le amaba de verdad. Y ese era él, él y nadie más que él. Solo quería estar con ella, pero ella no quería.

—_¡Deja de imitar a Heichou, no te queda!_

Quizás pensaba que imitando al sargento ella le querría, ella empezaría a mirarle… pero solo lo hacía con desprecio, para ella el único que era sargento, él estaba en segundo plano. Aún así, en cierto modo, le hacía feliz… al menos ella sabía que existía, ella le regañaba porque sabía de su existencia. Podría parecer un idiota por querer eso… pero era feliz igualmente.

—_¡No sabes más que fardar y alabarte a ti mismo!_

Oh Petra, si tú supieras. Él lo único que quería era que ella lo reconociera, que le dijera que había hecho un buen trabajo, como se lo decía al sargento. Él quería que fuera junto a él con una sonrisa sincera, le dijera que había hecho un buen trabajo y le mirara con esos ojos brillantes.

Pero esa sonrisa _no era para él, _esa mirada _tampoco… _nada de lo que tenía Petra le pertenecía. Él… tan solo la quería a ella.

—¿Qué…? —preguntaba una alterada Petra, sin embargo no tardó mucho en que el titán femenino levantara el pie y la aplastara contra el árbol. Auruo no podía creerlo… no, Petra no, _su _Petra no.

**No.**

—¡Petra!

**No.**

Petra había sido asesinada sin compasión por ese maldito titán, al igual que sus compañeros. No podía aguantarlo, había visto primero morir a sus amigos… y ahora… a la mujer que amaba.

**No.**

Ni siquiera… ni siquiera le dijo que la amaba. Si lo hubiera sabido, él le habría dicho de sus sentimientos.

**¡No!**

Auruo se dejó llevar presa de la rabia y cambió su expresión de angustia por una de pura ira. Esa _cosa _había matado a Petra, la había hecho desaparecer de ese mundo, ese cruel e injusto mundo en el que vivían.

_Su Petra… estaba muerta…_

**¡NO! ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Devuélveme a Petra! ¡TRÁELA DE VUELTA!**

—¡PERRA!

El grito de Auruo ni siquiera alertó a la titán, que alcanzó a darle una patada en el aire… ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad contra ella.

Auruo cayó al suelo, medio moribundo, no tardaría ni un minuto en morir. Levantó la vista con la esperanza de, al menos, poder observar a Petra antes de morir. Pero el destino era cruel y la vida también, porque no vio a Petra por ningún lado… y él no podía girar la cabeza para mirar a otro lado para ver si estaba. Solo era una prueba más para demostrar que Petra jamás fue suya… jamás lo será…

Una pequeña sonrisa débil y triste escapó de sus labios mientras notó que daba su último aliento.

_Quizás… ¿Quizás en otra vida?_

**Petra… te amo… perdona por no habértelo dicho antes y no haber podido ser el hombre que tú querías que fuera… yo solo… quería estar a tu lado…**

* * *

**Que conste que lo dije, lo advertí! (?) Drama bastante forzado u_u siento si no gusta XDD aunque lo hiciera solo en media hora puse todo mi esfuerzo D: en serio QwQ**

**Kirk, espero que te haya gustado! y no solo a ti, sino también al resto de los lectores! ñeee~ ahora mismo es tarde y tengo sueño, así que me iré a la cama (aunque quería acabar de escribir un capítulo, pero creo que no, otro día~ (?)) las clases no me empiezan hasta el miércoles, así que aprovecharé! **

**Vale, Saya se despide y se va a freír las truchas que pescó el otro día :33 (?) chao chao :z**

**¿Reviews?  
P.D: Aguante al Auruo x Petra! (?)**


End file.
